Twelve Day's Of Slash
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Its just 12 lil fics for My Alex as a Christmas present.  Please enjoy and review Slash and some chapters have smut.
1. DolphJack

_~iM NOT DEAD! I have just been busy with the Christmas holiday so yeah. I have twelve fics or lil fics im writting as a gift for a friend and im adding them day by day. Anyways im sorry I have been so neglective of my fanfiction. I am going to be updating all my other fics soon so please enjoy and keep an eye open! REVIEW!_

Jake sighed once again as the fighting started up. He lived close to his neighbors so he could clearly hear it. Not like he was trying to though, they were so damn loud. Jake actually hated listening to it, his parents had fought a lot when he was little so he had small tolerance for fighting. He heard things break and clenched his eyes closed, it was hard to sleep which is what he had been trying to do. He had gotten off early today and wanted to take a quick nap before Nick got home.

It was not working out, he still heard them, heard the man yell and holler, the girl screamed and shrieked. He had not had a single good nights sleep since they moved in. He sighed as he covered his ears as he got up on his knees. He began to pray silently. Well he was pretty silent, he whispered his prayer, making sure the lord heard him.

"God pleathe, thith hath got to thop before they hurt each other or drive me inthane. It'th the kinda thing that letth me know that I am blesthed. I thank you for Nick, I don't know what I would do without him. He ith tho thweet and we never fight like that. I would not be able to get along without him. Pleathe keep uth thafe….and pleathe thort them out." Jake sighed as he opened his eyes only to yelp in fear. Nick Nemeth, his lover, was leaning against the wall watching him with a wide smile.

Nick walked over to his much larger lover and kissed him softly.

"You can't get along without me huh?" He chuckled as Jake blushed and gave a small nod.

"Well good because I wouldn't be able to get along without you either." He giggled as Jake pulled him onto the bed and pushed him down on his back, lifting his shirt to give him a raspberry. Nick giggled and screamed and yelled but Jake was relentless.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He cried and soon Jake settled down on the bed, his eyes slipping shut as Nick curled up with him. Before he dosed off, he noticed with a pleased sigh that the yelling from next door had quieted.

Nick had always dreamed of being rich, always wanted that for himself but now, as he watched the old man that lived across from him, he was not so sure. The man seemed poor but he wasn't, he had the biggest house on the street and it was loaded with nice, expensive things that cost more than Nick's whole pay check but since seeing the old man, Nick no longer wanted the wealth. The old man may be rich, but he had no one. No wife, no children, no family, no friends. Nick would rather have his friends and family more than money but most of all he would rather have Jake. Nothing on the planet could compare to Jake.

Nick shook his head as the old man hobbled into his house alone. He was sitting on his door step out on the porch so he pulled his knees to his chest and bowed his head before praying.

"Lord, I know I have been guilty of pride and greed but I am seeing…" He paused before continuing. "Im seeing that I don't need anything but Jake and my family to keep me happy and Jake has brought out the best in me. I am no longer as prideful. Thank you so much for blessing me with that big, sweethearted, man."

Nick was brought out of his prayer as his lover walked out on the porch and plopped down beside him with a grin. He kissed Nick's cheek softly and took his hand.

"Come on, I made your favorite food for thupper." Jake pulled Nick up and tugged him into the house where he had dinner and the table made, good china out, and a single candle in the middle of the table.

Nick took one last look out the door where the sun was quickly slipping down on the horizon. He chuckled as a smile light his features.

Yep, if not for the grace of God all mighty and that freakishly large man in his kitchen, he'd so be lost.


	2. Dudebusters

_Trent Barretta was not a person to hold a grudge or really be cruel to anyone, but as he stood there, leaning against the frame of his front door and looking into the eyes of his exlover, he felt uncaring and highly pissed off that Caylen would show up back here._

_It wasn't always like that, Trent once looked at Caylen with nothing but pure love and adoration in his chocolate brown eyes. But that was before Caylen had up and left him and the business for something he thought would be better, make him happier. He couldn't have been more wrong. No, since he left he had been nothing but miserable._

_And that is why he stood outside of the house he once shared with his exlover, begging for him too forgive and forget, take Caylen back. Trent didn't want too, he was not going to be Caylen's rug. You could not just say you love someone and then up and leave for something that seems more shiny. Screw Caylen, Trent had done nothing wrong, he should not feel bad._

_But he did, why? He still loved Caylen._

_So there they were, one standing on the porch, tears streaming from his dark brown, almost black eyes, tears met at his chin and gathered before forming a droplet and falling to the worn wood of Trent's porch. Trent was leaning against the frame of his door, an uncaring look along with a chilly cold radiation from the once warm man._

_Caylen didn't blame him, he knew what he had done was wrong and possibly unforgivable but he knew Trent loved him, just not how much. _

_Trent rose a brow as Caylen babbled at him, cried and begged to be taken back. Caylen deserved this, he told himself but that did not make his chest unclench or the ice that covered his heart melt. Caylen had this coming ever since he stepped out that door. So why wasn't Trent happy he got what he deserved? Because this was Caylen and no matter how mad he was, he wanted Caylen to be happy._

_Trent was about done listening to it though, he could not be in a relationship like that, he just couldn't. He stepped back and began to close the door until…FWAP! Caylen had lunged at the door, hitting it full force and knocking Trent backwards. _

_Trent hissed and rubbed his head as he angrily glared at Caylen._

"_What in the hell was that!" He seethed as he struggled to stand._

_Caylen looked up with those same teary eyes he had almost succumbed to earlier. "Trent please! I admit I made a mistake…."_

_A mistake was one thing but Caylen had walked out on him, Caylen had promised him that would never happen but apparently that was not the case with his exlover. He was betrayed and he hated himself for believing Caylen when he said forever._

_Caylen crawled over to Trent and hugged him around the middle tightly._

"_Please!" He sobbed, he knew this was not right; for him to ask for Trent to take him back was ludicrous. "I need you Trent!"_

_Trent pursed his lips and tried his hardest to hate the man who had him in such a vise like grip. Trent reached into his pocket and took out a quarter, throwing it and hitting Caylen in the head._

"_There's a quarter go cry to someone who gives a flying fuck!" He shoved Caylen, trying to make him let go._

_Caylen was still not budging though, he would not let this go, he would not let Trent go. He knew now that he needed Trent like he needed air and he just couldn't let Trent leave him and then go on living it didn't work like that._

_Trent growled as Caylen worked himself up onto his chest so he could reach Trent's face. Caylen then straddled him and showered his face with kisses._

_Every where but his lips._

"_Trent please, I love you!" He continued to rain kisses down on Trent's face until Trent finally let go. He reached down and picked his quarter up, repocketing it before catching Caylen's head in his hands and bringing him down for a passionate kiss._

_Yes, many people could have turned away and just told Caylen to fuck off, and then beat his ass and put him out of there house but not Trent. Trent loved him too much for that, yes he hated it but he couldn't help it. No matter what Caylen did, he was the owner of Trent's heart._


	3. CodyDrew

**I see the questions in your eyes**

**I know what's weighing on your mind**

**But you can be sure I know my part**

**'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years**

**You'll only cry those happy tears**

**And though I'll make mistakes**

**I'll never break your heart**

Drew sighed as he looked into his lovers eyes and saw all the questions that weighed on the young mind of Cody Rhodes. Drew knew it was his job to answer those questions and he would. He would make sure Cody knew they were okay, make sure he knew that Drew loved him even though they were no long a tag team. Drew stood from his spot on the bed and journeyed over to the bed of his lover. He sat own and pulled Cody into his arms. He would be like this so many more times to come, all always make mistakes, he was not perfect but he wouthrough the years just holding Cody.

Tears were welling up in Cody's eyes. He was scared of what the future held, he was scared Drew would leave him because tonight they were no lone the dashing ones. Drew gently wiped them away and kissed Cody softly. He had made mistake tonight by not having Cody's back, He would ld never break Cody's heart. He would never leave him alone.

**I swear**

**By the moon and stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear**

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

"D-Drew..." Cody let out a small whimper and buried his head into his lover's chest.

"Shhhh, Cody, ya know were okay. I am here, im not leavin' ya. Don't worry about that." Drew cooed softly.

It was getting late, the moon cast a bright glow through the window, lighting Cody;'s skin and making him look angelic. But then again to Drew he was an angel, he was Drew's angel forever and always.

Drew would always be here to have and hold Cody, until the day he died. For better or worse, till death did they part. Drew loved Cody with every beat of his heart and this he would swear.

**I'll give you everything I can**

**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

**We'll hang some memories on the wall**

**And when there's silver in your hair**

**You won't have to ask if I still care**

**'Cause as time turns the page**

**My love won't age at all**

Cody's sobs did not cease. Drew gently stroked his hair and dropped kisses on the top of his head. "Cody, look at me. Smile for me." And to Drew surprise he did. Cody lifted his head and gave a warm grin. Drew couldn't help but match Cody's grin with one of his own. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Drew knew in that moment that he would spend the rest of his life smiling at this man. He would make all Cody's dreams come true, he would be there when they made so many wonderful memories. And when Cody was old, unable to do much, Drew would do it for him. He would be Cody's light in the dark. He would make sure his lover would always be happy enough to smile like that.

**I swear**

**By the moon and stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear**

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

Drew held Cody and rocked him until he was asleep. Cody rested against Drew chest as he picked him up and carried him to Drew's bed. Drew laid him down and settled down beside his smaller lover. He pulled Cody to his chest so that the smaller man's back was pressed to Drew's chest.

Drew threw his leg over both of Cody's and tucked his shoulder under Drew's chin. Drew fell asleep like that, his soft snores feeling the room as the moon and the stars watched over them, lighting their faces as they swore an eternity together.

**I swear**

**By the moon and stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear**

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

**I swear**


	4. MorrisonSheamus

Sheamus sat outside the bathroom door of his and his lovers hotel room. The events that had taken place just moment's earlier replaying in his mind.

"_Sheamus God damnit!" John Morrison cursed at his lover. "Im not stupid, you were with fucking Drew McIntyre again!" _

_Sheamus shook his head and glared as John._

"_Ah' was not, yar jus over reactin at me jus talkin to em."_

"_No im not! Your cheating on me!" John shoved him hard, his eyes alight with rage. Sheamus reacted to it, they had push each other but never before had he hit his lover, he could mark that off his list. Sheamus's hand came down on John's cheek hard, making his head jerk to the side as John stumbled back and fell down._

_The room was silent, a stunned silence as John held his already bruising cheek, his lip bleeding. Sheamus staring at him in horror and then at his hand. He had just hit John. "John..,..Ahm sorry ah didn't mean…." Sheamus began as eh stepped forward. John wouldn't hear it, he scrambled to his feet and quickly made it to the bath room and locked the door._

So there Sheamus sat, his back to the door, his head cradled in his hands.

"John, please! Ah so sorry, jus tell meh what ah can do to make it right." He pleaded to the door.

All he heard was his lovers hear breaking sobs coming though the door.

"Ahm sorry for tha may ah lost my head, ya know ah didn't mean it John!"

Sheamus had nothing to gain by doing what he did but he might have just lost every thing. John was his everything, first thing on his mind when he woke up, the first thing he saw when his eyes opened and his last though, the last thing he sees before bed is John. John is his support his lover his life. John Morrison was his everything and he might have just lost it.

"John please!" Sheamus was so close to tears it wasn't funny. "Ah know ah fucked up, you know when ya got with meh that ah would. I don't wanna let ya go John, ah love ya so much! I don't know why ah would ever hit ya like that! But ahm reaching out to ya John please….": Hot tears made their way down his pale cheeks as he pleaded with his lover.

John could hear him outside the door, his simply put his hands over his ears and tried to block it out.

Sheamus was way past pride, he would do anything to make John open the door and let him in. There had to be away for John to forgive him, there just had to. "John baby please what can ah do! Ya know ah'll do anything, all even leave if ya will just come out and smile for mah, one more time John!" Sheamus's heart ached.

John heard him but for some reason, it hurt worse. He didn't want Sheamus to leave, he loved him to much to want him to leave, ever. "I don't want you to leave!" John sobbed into his hands. "Why did you do that! Stephen damnit! How could you hit me?"

Sheamus was shocked. John wanted him to stay, John loved him enough to want to keep him around even after what he had done. "John, ah don't know, all ah know is that ah love ya and ah'll do anything for ya to open tha door and let me in, let me hold ya, let me make sure yar okay."

John stood on shaky feet and unlocked the door. Sheamus jumped out of the way. He turned to John with a grin, but that grin fell and a sob escaped him as he saw what he had done to his lovers perfect face.

John's cheek was swollen, already blue, black and purple. It was an angry red around when Sheamus's hand had connected, discolored, painful. Sheamus pulled John to his chest and held him tight. "Ah so sorry, John God…so sorry." Sheamus pulled back and inspected John's cheek.

"I know you are Stephen…." He would not say it was okay because it really wasn't. But John thought it would be, apparently Sheamus was sorry. John didn't think he would do it again; he knew Sheamus would never do it again.

That night all they did was hold each other. Yes, John was the hurt one but so was Sheamus in a way. John had not hurt him, he was just ashamed that he had hit John. He had said he would never do such a thing and look where they were now.

Sheamus pulled John to the bed and laid him down before laying with him and pulling his close. No words were spoken between the two, they were fine with the silence that hung over them. They already understood each other so their was really no need for them to speak.

Sheamus was sorry.

John knew that.

Sheamus loved John.

John loved Sheamus.

Sheamus was forgiven.

John was okay.

They were them again, but they had never really gone from that. It was never John or Sheamus at one point, it was us, it was them. They were together.


	5. MizAlexRileysmut

~_Im so tired, its 7:27 and Im up writing this fic…well it is for my internet beastie but still. Anyways this is a Miz/Alex Riley(Kevin) This is based off of RAW on 12/27/10. Please enjoy this fic and IF you would be so kind, please review for me, I adore my reviews~_

"You can't talk to me like that!"

Mike stared at his apprentice incredulously as Kevin threatened to walk away and not look back. Mike was the mentor, the champ so Kevin was supposed to listen to him, even if he was being unreasonable.

"Mike, I lost to Morrison tonight, I know you're the one in the match but don't you fucking yell at me! I am tired of this shit! You keep I up and im gone, im giving you fair warning." Kevin hissed harshly to the small brunette who was tugging on his arm, trying to get him back into the room.

Mike sighed tiredly and gave another weak tug. He knew he was wrong to yell at his lover for something he really couldn't help. Kevin was new and John was a very experience superstar. At least Kevin was trying for him. That should be enough, shouldn't it? Yes but Mike was upset and an upset Mizanin did not listen and he sure as hell did not think before speaking.

"Kevin…" Mike gave him that look, that one certain look and Kevin lost his will to leave. He stepped back into the room and shut the door behind him. He thought Mike would be satisfied but he was still giving him that look, that look…That sad look where his big blue eyes became glassy and glazed, his mouth turned down at the corners , his bottom lip jutting out as he simply stared.

Kevin cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Stop that."

"'Stop what?" He really didn't need to ask, he knew what.

"That fucking look! That kicked puppy look." Kevin's brown's furrowed at the flash of emotion in Mike's ocean blue eyes.

Mike lowered his head and let Kevin go before laying on his bed, his back turned to Kevin as he curled into his fetal position. Kevin was hesitant but soon he followed his mentor to bed, spooning him from behind. "Mike….What's bothering you so damn bad?"

Sure Mike was an ass but that was the usual him, Kevin knew a softer side, a sweeter side to the man he had grown to love. Mike did yell and he did have fits and Kevin being the dominate one, the smiling one, he let it go and continued to take Mike's shit. But this time it was different in a way, he didn't know why. Maybe because this time….He had really considered leaving.

Kevin waited patiently for the answer that never came. Not because Mike had fallen asleep, but because he didn't want to answer, he didn't want to admit that he was afraid of Kevin leaving him now. At first their relationship was nothing more than apprentice and mentor who also happened to be fuck buddies but somewhere along the lines…Mike forgot about his walls, they fell and shattered. Kevin then simply wormed his way under Mike's skin and settled in his heart.

Kevin flicked Mike's arm, his warm breath ghosting over Mike's ear, making him shiver. "Mikey, talk to me…."

But Mike didn't want to, he want to pretend this had not happened, he hated the way he always lost his temper with Kevin, Kevin was such a good man, a truly AWESOME lover and Mike treated him like shit. No one had any idea as to why Kevin stayed with him and took it, simply brushed off the spiteful words with a smile or a roll of his light brown eyes.

Not even Mike knew why and it troubled him. He hated to think 'what if he is just playing me.' And It was very possible but Kevin truly loved Mike too much to toy with him like that.

"Kevin….Shut up and stop asking all these questions…You're getting on my nerves."

Kevin growled and nipped at Mike's ear roughly. "You don't tell me to shut up. Not tonight Michael, now you talk to me and tell me what's up with you."

Mike shuddered and curled up tighter, his heart racing at the way Kevin took control. That was why Kevin was dominate, he was calm but harsh when needed and loving every other second. Mike loved that about him.

"Kevin, please…Imm tired and I don't feel like talking about this." Mike whined softly, hoping to God Kevin would take that and let it go. But he was never that lucky.

"Mike you can sleep when you talk now tell me now or the rest of this night will be spent alone on your part. We can't be together if you can't pull your head outta your ass and talk to me."

Did he really have a choice now?

"Fine damnit. Well Kevin….I know I am unreasonable and shit and you usually take it but tonight you were really going to leave me. And I don't see why you haven't already. You could find someone who didn't yell at you, sure they wouldn't be as sexy as me but still…"

And there it was. Mike was scared he would leave to be with someone else. "Mike baby, are you fucking kidding me?" Kevin sat up and stared down at Mike with a look of disbelief, but part of him wanted laugh at the sexy comment, that was so typical of his lover but it was probably true.

Mike looked up at him, his head tilted as that look took him over again, his eyes watery as he stared up at his lover. "Kevin…."

"No you listen to me. Imma show you that I have all I need with you and More Michael Mizanin." Kevin pulled Mike up before gently cupping his face in both hands, kissing him deeply with as much passion as he could ever possibly muster.

Mike whimpered into the kiss, his hands coming up to clutch Kevin's shoulders as his apprentice kept their lips firmly pressed together. Their lips molding perfectly as Kevin slowly moved so Mike was lying on his back with Kevin hovering over him all without breaking the heartwarming kiss.

Mike's troubles still weighted heavily on his mind, even as Kevin's hand's left his face to travel down his neck with his mouth, nipping and biting, sucking and leaving behind purple and red hickeys as he wet. Mike's bottom lip trembled, his body reacted to his lover's touch naturally but he himself didn't react until he had become so lost he hadn't noticed Alex removing his cloths. No, but Mike did notice when that hot mouth brushed a kiss to his pulsating head.

"K-Kevin?" Mike propped up on his elbows to watch as his lover placed butterfly kisses everywhere but that one place he wanted him to touch. Kevin kissed his inner thigh, his navel, and even to each of his balls. Kevin looked up and grinned at him cheekily when Mike let out a frustrated groan.

"Please…" Mike pouted down at him, his problem's fading from him mind slowly but they were indeed becoming less and less prominent. Kevin gave a large grin and touching his tongue to Mike's cock, letting it flatten before licking up and letting the wet mussel get to the tip before swiveling, earning please meows from him lover.

No questions were asked when Kevin offered Mike two fingers in which he tool into his mouth, letting his tongue massage the digits, coating them equally with his saliva. Kevin let out a low groan as Mike's teeth gently scrapped his fingers as he got them good and wet.

Kevin pulled his fingers away before gently putting a hand to Mike's chest and pushing him down so he was flat on his back. Kevin dropped sweet kissed to Mike's inner thigh as he easily worked one finger at a time into his lover, Mike's low rumbling groans and whines filling the room.

"Feel good?" Kevin chuckled as Mike's back arched off the bed, his ass wiggling to force the digits deeper inside his tight heat. They did this often; made love. Mike didn't feel any discomfort really, the first few seconds were a little uncomfortable but it soon got better. Kevin was an expert with his fingers, his other hand knead Mike's perfectly globed cheeks apart as Kevin let his tongue flick the small space between Mike's hole and his sex.

Mike didn't need much prep so it didn't take long before he was squirming and begging Kevin to get inside him.

Kevin pumped his cock a few times slowly, smearing the precum to provide some lubricant before positioning himself at Mike's tight heat. "Ready Mike?"

"I was born ready for this, now hurry up." Mike whined, lifting his ass and pressing Alex to his hole.

Kevin grunted and was ball deep in his lovers tight channel with one swift thrust on his strong hips. Mike let out a pleasure cry as Kevin was finally fully sheathed inside him. Kevin was still for a moment, letting his older lover adjust before Mike slowly rolled his hips and let out a high pitched whine. "Kev, move! Come one please…"

"You don't have to bed baby." Kevin smirked as he pulled out, only the tip if his throbbing head remained inside before he roughly thrust back in, repeating this over and over again, setting that pace as rough and quick.

Mike never got tired of this, the feeling of Kevin inside him. It was so perfect, Mike's velvety heat od Mike hugged Kevin like a glove, night and tight, almost choking him but not quite there. Mike withered in pleasure as Kevin rammed in and out of him. He felt white, sportingly hot pleasure shooting through his boys and leaving behind tingles as bright stars lit in front of his face. No, Mike would never tire of this and he knew it.

"Mikey, God Mike...So good…amazing." Kevin panted heavily as he continued thrusting his hips, going harder and deeper into his lover with a bruising force, his fingers leaving whelps on Mike's otherwise perfect, defined hip bones as he held him still.

They continued like that, Kevin panting words of endearment to Mike was as h made love to him, tried to prove that Mike was everything and he would never need anyone else.

Mike was even staring to believe this as he came hard, a loud cry of his lovers name bursting from his kiss swollen lips, plump and pink as Kevin gave him one last kiss before coming right behind him, riding out his orgasm harshly.

Kevin soon pulled out, earning a small wince from Mike before he was pull atop Alex's chest. He nuzzled But the strong chest he was laying on lightly, his eyes already slipping shut.

"Hey, Mikey, I love you boo." Kevin grinned tiredly, even though all he got in response were his lover's tired snores. Kevin was sure Mike now knew he was loved and that Kevin took all his bull shit because Kevin loved him. But Kevin also had a breaking point and now, as he looked down at Mike on his chest, sleeping peacefully, looking like the angel e truly was…Kevin was pretty sure Mike would be careful not to push him past that point.

**Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Lemme know! **_**REVIEW**_**…..Pwease :3**


	6. ChrisWadeJustin

**I fall to pieces,  
Each time I see you again.  
I fall to pieces.  
How can I be just your friend? **

Wade slammed his door shut before turning and leaning against it. Chris Jericho…Chris Irvine…His Chrisy….Wade slid down the door as hurt tears filled his eyes. He loved Chris and the mother fucker left him. Now he couldn't even walk down the hall of a hotel or whatever and see him without being reduced to nothing more than a sobbing broken mess.

Chris had wanted to stay friends. What in the fuck? How in the hell could he be friends with that man? Why would Chris think e would be able too? What he retarded? No, anyone could tell you that Chris Irvine was a brilliant man, but if so then why in the hell would he be so blind as to think he could just do that?

Well he couldn't because Wade just couldn't take that shit. He was a strong man, a prideful man but something about Chris made him change and now he hated it, he hated how bad he hurt just from seeing Chris walk by him.

**You want me to act like we've never kissed.  
You want me to forget, pretend we've never met.  
And I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet.  
You walk by and I fall to pieces.**

Wade could not pretend that every sweet and passionate loving kiss was nothing, pretend it didn't make feel like a giddy child. He couldn't pretend Chris had not been his mentor, his pro on NXT. He tried though, he tried to imagine that it was nothing and Chris had been nothing but a fuck toy, a sex slave. But it had been the other way around.

Chris walked by with that air of indifference and he fell to pieces. No if's, and's, or buts.

**I fall to pieces,  
Each time someone speaks your name.  
I fall to pieces.  
Time only adds to the flame.**

Justin, his new lover emerged from the bathroom, the warm smile fell from his face when his eyes landed on Wade.

"Chris?" Just questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

Wade simply nodded and let out a chest rattling sob. It only hut him worse to hear that name. He knew it was wrong for him to still love Chris so much when he had Justin, he felt bad but he couldn't help it. Every time he woke up beside Justin and not Chris it only added to the emotional pain.

Justin sat beside him and hugged Wade tightly. His rough unshaven cheek rubbing against Wade's cheek. "Its okay Stu. I love you and he is an idiot for letting you go." Justin cooed gently.

"D-Don't call him that!" Wade sobbed into his chest. Justin let a few tears of his own and simply hugged Wade tighter. Just was like Wade with Chris. He loved him unconditionally. It was sad really, Wade wanted Chris, Justin wanted Wade and Chris didn't give a fuck, he was after Alex Riley's lover The Miz.

It was ironic, none of them would ever have who they wanted. Wade was to wrapped up in Chris for Justin and Chris was wrapped up in Mike but Mike was happy with Alex, happier than ever.

**You tell me to find someone else to love,  
Someone who'll love me too, the way you used to do.  
But each time I go out with some one new,  
You walk by and I fall to pieces.**

_Chris sighed at the crying man in front of him. "Stu, don't cry. Forget me and just find someone else…Maybe that nice Justin kid. One way or the other me and you are done."_

_Wade only cried harder and punched the wall. "I thought you loved me!" He wailed as he glared at Chris weakly._

"_I used to Wade, its just not working with us. I want Mike now and this time I WILL have him so I can't do this to you. I can't be with you and be after someone else."_

_You could practically hear Wade's heart as it fell into his stomach and shattered into millions of small pieces. Chris simply packed all his belonging and exited the room, leaving Wade on the floor, nothing _

**You walk by and I fall to pieces**

And now, almost four months later, all Chris has to do is walk by and Wade was that same withering heap he was the day Chris left.


	7. HuskyJoe

Windham Rotunda was fat, yes he would admit to that and anyone who saw him already knew. But what they didn't know, was that he was gay. So he wasn't going to offer up this new information and he had no reason to. It wasn't like he had a lover or anything. But he wished he did.

You see, Husky had a crush on his fellow Nexus member Joe Hennening or Michael McGillicutty. Now he and Joe were good friends. They had been on NXT together. It was weird thing for him, at first Husky had just brushed off the butterflies and what not he got when Joe touched him off as no bug deal. But it got worse and worse so now he was convinced that he had a crush, hell, he might even be in love.

And that was what he was considering as he sat in this club, watching Joe from across the way. Joe was dancing and having a good time, talking to every one. Husky was not, he was sitting alone, observing his crush.

Everything Joe did got some sort of reaction out of Husky. His smile warmed Husky's heart, the sound of his laugh brought a smile to Husky's own face. His touch sent sparks though his body. Joe was amazing and he knew that. But Husky didn't know if he should act on his feelings. What if they weren't returned and Joe started avoiding him?

Husky sighed and looked over at Justin Gabriel as he plopped down beside him. "Hi." Justin grinned at him and punched him in that arm. "Husky, go talk to him." He rolled his eyes at his friend, he knew about Husky's crush and he was supportive of his friend. Husky simply shrugged him off and shook his head. "No…" He frowned as he watched Joe dance with Eve.

Justin followed his gaze and pouted at his friend. "Husky, I think he would dance with you too if you would just talk to him. Joe wouldn't freak out because you like him, hell, he might even return your feelings." Justin prodded. Husky tried to ignore him but he really would like to try. If he wasn't so chicken he would. He didn't want to risk Joe being freaked out by him, he just couldn't.

He stayed like that for a long while, just watching until a boy and a girl fell onto the bench beside him, locked in a passionate make out session. Husky couldn't help but watch them from the corner of his eye. He wanted that, he wanted that with Joe.

It took him a long while before he finally got up the courage to do it. He stood up and made his was over to Joe. Joe looked up at him with a smile but before he had the chance to greet him, Husky's lips found his. Yes, Husky had just kissed his friend and he was waiting for the rejection that was sure to come.

Maybe not, because Joe made no move to push him off. Actually a minute later he put his arms around Husky's neck and kissed back. It was amazing, the way their lips molded together so perfectly. Husky's hand rested on Joe's hips as they kissed. Neither wanting to pull away but the need for air grew to much so they were forced to break apart.

They just stared at each other for a long moment. Both were surprised by Husky's bold move. Finally Joe grinned at him and started to laugh, bringing a wide smile and a dark blush to Husky's face. "What's so funny?"

Joe put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "H-Husky, what took you so long?" Husky looked confused for a moment. "What? You knew I liked you?" Joe laughed again and hugged Husky. "No duh, dumbass."

Husky pouted for a moment. "Then how come you never said anything?" Joe snorted, he found this amusing. "Because I was waiting for you." Husky kissed is cheek. "Ya know what I've been waiting for?"

Joe had a pretty good idea as Husky took his hand and led him out to the car.

Husky quickly pushed Joe up against his truck and claimed his lips again. Their tongue battling for dominance which Husky won. His hands found their way up Joe's shirt to tease his pert, pink, nubs. Joe groaned loudly, Husky's warm hands all over him brought on a new meaning to the word pleasure as Husky tweaked his nipples.

Joe's shirt was removed; thrown carelessly to the ground as Husky unbuckled his pants so he could get to the hard piece of meat he could feel through the fabric of Joe's genes. Yes, they were going about this backwards. But they had harbored crushes on each other for so long they just didn't have the power to make themselves wait anymore.

Joe's pants joined his shirt, he wanted to removed Husky's clothes but he couldn't, the feeling of Husky palming him through his silk grey boxers was to distracting. Husky didn't want to take his shirt off. Only his pants and his boxers which he did undo and drop. He kicked them away quickly and moved Joe. He opened the door to his truck and found the small bottle of lube he kept in his glove box.

He took it out and slammed the door before pushing Joe back up against it, but then time with his ass to Husky and his chest to the cold metal of his truck. This was not something Husky would do normally. He needed to get off, but after this he would not take Joe out in the open like this. No one was going to enjoy seeing Joe in the heat of passion except him now.

To Joe though, this was exhilarating, the rush of possible being caught like this. With his ass exposed, ready and willing. Pre cum dripping from the head of his erection all for Windham. He got a thrill from this, he couldn't get enough of it.

Husky let a well lubed digit circle Joe's hole as he kneaded and spread his cheeks. Joe whimpered, he wanted that finger in his so bad, he fucking needed it, and he got it when Husky finally decided to work the think digit inside him. The finger rubbed and massaged his walls, earning pleased moans from Joe. It was a little uncomfortable but only a second after it was working him he got used to and the discomfort faded away as he meowed in delight.

Husky soon added another finger, he wasn't very gentle but he want rough, it was a perfect mix. The two digits stretched and scissoring his fingers, making sure Joe was well prepared. Husky stepped back and drizzled some of the luke warm lube on his achingly hard erection. He pumped himself slowly as Joe whimpered at the loss of Husky's fingers, but the whimper soon died as he felt Husky's erection press against his well stretched hole.

Husky slowly slid into the tight heat that was so ready for him. Now, ball deep in Joe, he stayed seated there to give Joe time to adjust. It didn't take Joe long at all. He was very much ready for Husky to move. Joe gave a small whine as he pushed back against Husky. "Fuck me" He whined.

Husky needed no maore prompting, he drew out so only to tip remained before roughly thrusting his hips, his cock striking Joe's prostate head on. Husky continued to piston in and out of Joe, every little moan or whimper that Joe uttered was music to his ears and only made him thrust harder, going deeper inside his new lover, trying to get more of the delicious, cock hardening sounds from Joe.

There pace was hard and fast as they both tried to desperately get off. Joe whimpered as his cum coated erection pressed up against the cold metal of Husky's truck. He was so close, he wanted to come so bad and it seemed as if he would if the way Husky was thrusting into him was any indication. Every time Husky thrust into him and hit that sweet bundle of fuck inside him he saw stars as white , hot, liquid pleasure coursed through his body.

Husky was also close, Joe's walls hugged him perfectly, fir him like a fucking glove. With every contraction of Joe's walls around him he came closer and closer to his climax.

"H-Husky! T-Touch me, im close!" Joe cried and only seconds later Husky's hand was griping his erection and jerking him around with his thrusts. And that was it, Joe came hard, spurting his seeds all over the door of Husky's truck.

Husky wasn't hard behind, just the feeling of those scoring hot walls clamping down on him, it was too much and with one final thrust he came deep inside Joe; filling him to the brim. They stayed like that, Joe resting against Husky's truck and Husky behind him holding him up.

Husky was the first one to move. He cradled Joe in one arm and moved him away from the door so he could reach in his glove box and get a piece of cloth to clean them with. He wiped Joe off before cleaning himself off and wiping Joe's cum off his truck.

Husky already had his shirt on so he simply slipped his pants and boxers back on before handing Joe his clothes. Joe was being oddly silent as he reclothed himself, he was worried Husky had just wanted a fuck. He wanted more than that with his friend. They stood there quietly with each other for a few moments until Husky finally broke the ice. "Joe….Come back to the hotel with me?" It was more of a question even though it wasn't meant to be.

Joe's eyes lit up as he nodded, a smile claiming his features. "Definitely."

After this, Husky didn't think he would be as shy anymore because look what being courageous just one time got him. He now had a lover and a damn good one at that.


	8. AlbertoRey

Sleeping sweetly I see my lover. He is small but strong, his heart fluttering as I brush my fingertips across his tanned skin. Soft breaths in the room alerts me that I am not sleeping alone. I love it; it reminds me that I am not imagining him, imagining Rey beside me. His eyes dancing behind his eye lids, I kiss each one softly, caressing his cheek gently.

"What would I do if I didn't have you?" Soft spoken, words of adoration, sweetly being uttered from kiss bruised lips, still swollen from last nights ventures. I remember his small body withering under me, his soft pants and whimpers, small loving groans and moans of my name. How sweet the sound no one but I shall ever know.

His warm lips, pressed firmly to mine as I made love to him, swore this love would last forever and maybe it will but how can I know that? I can't so I simply hope and pray that im not wasting my days away but then I know im not. I couldn't possibly be, for every minute, every second spent with him is precious. How could anyone ever think anything with this amazing man is waited, they would have to be mentally challenged.

Im my thoughts I laugh. I sound so hopelessly in love…I am hopelessly in love and it feels wonderful. Though I fear the hold this man has on me I do not regret letting myself fall. My ranting thoughts are not something to be pushed aside to. It should be used to teach people who are like me…like I was before I fell. They need to learn what it feels like to live and I live….my life bright and colorful as Rey opens his bright eyes and gives me a breath taking smile no matter how small.

He cuddles up to me, buries his sweet face in my chest. My arms wrap around his waist tightly as I rub his back and card my hands through his hair lovingly. This is what it feels like to live, an indicator that im alive is the way my heart speeds up and slams against my rib cage when he looks at me. The butterfly's in my belly when he speaks a word. The ever present electricity that strikes through me to my very core at his touch. I am alive and he reminds me of it, without him I feel dead, like I have a life with no meaning that does not matter but he assures me…I am loved and he is always caring.

He pulls away before pushing me down and laying on my hammering chest. I look into the face of my angel and know I have found grace…Hoe heavenly….you won't know unless you see.

"I love you Alberto." A soft whisper…..How sweet the sound of the voice, how sweet of the owner of that voice to save a wretch like me.

I surrender.

"I love you too Rey."


	9. SheamusDrewSmut

Sheamus O' Shaunessy was nothing very special, he was now a pro wrestler, but he was currently away in some foreign city after a show. He was happy with his life so far, he got paid good and he had some fans. His love life wasn't much though. You see, Sheamus had been deeply in love with a friend out of high school, they had grown up together and in high school they became lovers. He had no idea where Drew was. And yes, Drew McIntyre was his love. Sheamus didn't ever really get over him, and he did not fuck or get into relationships if his heart wasn't in it.

Sheamus was not very impressed with this land, he didn't know the language they spoke over here so he was really out of place in this club as he looked for his absent friend Wade. Sheamus was about to just up and leave when he caught a glance at a familiar looking man. He knew who it was the moment they locked eyes. He quickly made his way over to the man, he pushed by the drunken idiots and sluttish women to get to the man who haunted his dreams these days.

"Hey there Drew, is that you?" He asked as the man stared at him before giving him a hug. "Hey Stephen." Sheamus pulled back and looked at him, amazed at how much he had, but had not changed. His hair was longer, he was taller and his muscles were thick but he was still Drew.

"Wow Drewbie, yar hair has really grown." Drew laughed and ran his hands through his shoulder length brown hair. "Do you like it?" Drew inquired as he stared at his high school sweet heart. Sheamus nodded vigorously. "Yeah, ah love et, ah really do." He grinned widely, his perfect teeth gleaming in the light.

Sheamus pulled Drew onto the dance floor as there old song came on. How do I live by Trisha Yearwood, it was not very common back then in their country but they loved it, it spoke to him and surprisingly it was playing for them. Drew didn't mind one bit as Sheamus pulled him on to the dance floor.

As they danced they both remembered how they were together. It had been the best years of their lives. Their first date, the way they loved to just walk around the town at night, the beach, the first kiss, the first time… the first love.

They had always thought they would be together forever. But it seemed not when Drew got a scholarship and Sheamus went off to a wrestling school. They both missed each other and though and even now, almost twelve years later, they were still so in love.

It had been hell for Sheamus without Drew. Drew had been his everything for so long and then he was just gone. Most of Sheamus's night were spent calling his name while he slept. His dreams were always about Drew, they always had Drew in them.

Sometimes he was happy in his dreams, but then he would wake up and remember that he was here and Drew was just gone. And then at times when it was really bad the tears would come. They fell like rain from his big green eyes. Usually he would put on that old love song they both liked so much, the one they danced to under the stars while it rained on the night they first made love.

Sheamus was pulled out of his thoughts by Drew's soft voice.

"What are you doing now days Stephen?" He questioned quietly as they swayed to the music.

Sheamus thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Nothing much, ah wake up every morning' go ta work, or go and work out or whateva, drive to tha next city, get some sleep…..dream of you…" He smiled as Drew looked at him with loving eyes that still longed for him.

Drew let his gaze fall to the floor as Sheamus continued.

"Ya know Drew, someone told meh that aftar collage ya ran off ta vegas and married some hot shot who wooed ya. But ah never did believe em, jus didn't sound like my Drewbie." He smiled and kissed Drew's cheek as the man bit his lip. He had done that, the man had reminded him of Stephen. It had been wrong but that's what he had done and the moment his gaze met Sheamus's, Sheamus knew that too.

A sad smile played on his lips. "Are ya still tagether?" Drew shook his head, the man had not been right for him, he had cheated, and the longer they were together the less like Sheamus he had become. Sheamus gave a nod though.

"Well, ah'm still figuring things out. Its weird being without ya Drew."

Drew sighed and rested his head on Sheamus's chest.

Sheamus was about to ask Drew if he would stay, Drew knew that so right before he could Drew cut him off. "I can't stay here with you, I can't. I love you but I can't. I have my own life, even if I wanted to I couldn't drop it all and run off with you Stephen."

Sheamus took a deep breath, that had stung but he knew. He had known all along that Drew couldn't stay but he had to try. Drew licked his lips and kissed Sheamus softly. "But if your ever home, our home, you come see me. I work at that diner we used to go to after school." He smiled as Sheamus's face light up. "Ah'll come see ya." Drew nuzzled his neck. "Promise?"

"Ah Promise."

It was still no good, it didn't help. Sheamus would still be without his Drew. He would still miss him, he would still dream of him, he would still cry occasionally for him but at least now he knew Drew missed him too. But it seemed he would have another thing to do. Drew pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on Sheamu's hand.

"Call me?'

"Ya know ah will."

They danced all night, until the club was about to close and at that time…they went back to Sheamus's hotel room…together. The ride was tense, both of them knew what they were going to do when they got there. They would make love that was eleven years over due.

When Sheamus parked it took them no time to get up to his hotel room and lock the door before there lips found each other in a passionate lock. Clothes were quickly dealt with, a small pile forming on the floor as they stripped each other, they weren't worried about it, they were just ready to feel each other again.

Sheamus gently pushed Drew down on to the bed and climbed on top of him, dropping kisses on his chest as he traveled south. Sheamus was always very gentle with his Drewbie, even if Drew liked it hard most of the time. Sheamus could not and would not risk hurting him. Drew loved but hated this about Sheamus, he wanted it hard, wanted marks and proof of what they had done. But he was gentle and Drew felt so loved.

Ha low moan escaped Drew as Sheamus got lower, kissed everywhere but the one place Drew wanted to feel that mouth the most. Did he forget to mention that Sheamus was a shameless tease? Well he was and it drove Drew crazy. Especially now because Sheamus let his lips brush every where except his growing erection. "Please…" Drew whined, it was the only way to get Sheamus to touch him.

Sheamus seemed to be considering this, he was not usually one to give hand jobs or blow jobs but this was his Drewbie. Sheamus pecked the head of Drew's erection, a pleased grin claiming his face at Drew's groan of pleasure.

Drew was not a patient man, he could only take so much teasing. If it had been anyone else he would have shoved his cock into there mouth but he knew better to do that with Sheamus. "Please babe, not now…..I need to feel you inside me…."

Sheamus nodded, he understood this, he felt the same way but he had wanted to drag this out as long as he could but he knew better, they both needed this and they needed it now.

Sheamus pulled out the lube he kept in his wallet, it was just a small packet but it was enough. He squirted it on his hand and slicked his cock up before letting one, very slick finger slide into Drew's small hole. Drew meowed as the finger stroked his walls, this wad one thing he enjoyed and Sheamus was always so careful with him.

It wasn't long before two more slicked up digits were inserted into Drew's virgin tight hole, stretching him. Drew loved the way the fingers moved inside him. They sent little sparks up his spine as the brushed his prostate while stretching him an preparing him for the big man Sheamus was. Drew was usually very loud in bed, unlike his lover. Just the fingers had him moaning and groaning in ecstasy.

Only minutes later, Sheamus removed his fingers and aligned himself with Drew's well prepared hole. He very slowly pushed in, savoring the feeling as the head of his erection was swallowed by Drew's tight heat. Drew didn't mind the pace, it burned so good, it was a delicious feeling, Sheamus was a big man, it was rare Drew was filled so perfectly.

When Sheamus was buried to the hilt he stayed there, waiting fir his signal to move. It might have been years on years since they have done this but after tonight they went back to there usual routine. Drew took only a moment, he liked it rough so he didn't mind a little pain. He pushed back against Sheamus, a low groan in his throat as Sheamus pulled out before slamming back in.

The pace was set, hard, deep, fast, Sheamus was animalistic tonight. The sounds of there couplings were loud. Every one of Drew's moans, meows, whimpers, demands, they drove Sheamus up the wall and he just went deeper into his lover. The continued for a long time. The pleasure coursed through their bodies like liquid fire. If they could have they would do this every day until they died but neither man could hold out that long.

"S-Stephen, Im coming!" Drew moaned as he came hard, spurting his sticky, white, release all aver his perfectly chiseled abs. Sheamus continues to pound in and our of him but he soon lost it. The sound of Drew coming for him and the feeling of that scorching heat clamping down on him, it was too much. Sheamus thrust inside Drew, ball deep as he came.

Sheamus fell down onto of hip lover, he didn't pull out. They both reveled in the feeling of being conjoined.

Neither man spoke as they fell asleep. It would be a long time before they were permitted to enjoy this again so they just laid in the blissful silence of there love as their orgasmic high hung around them.

had to go catch his flight back home, he had been here just long enough to get his friend Cody. Sheamus drove him to the airport. He wanted to get out and walk Drew to his plane but Drew wouldn't have it, that would only make it hurt worse. Drew kissed Sheamus, it was loving, passionate, sweet, deep, and he poured his heart into it because it would have to last until next time.

Sheamus felt tears fall from his eyes as he pulled away from the airport, that damn song came on, the one that always made him tear up because he thought of Drew. As the plane took off, Sheamus watched from the highway and sang softly.

"Yeah that's what im doing these days…."

And he would be doing it until Drew was back in his arms again, but next time to stay.


	10. WadeDrewJustin

_**Finally got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,**_  
_**To check the license plates and I quit drivin' by your place.**_  
_**Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.**_  
_**And seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.**_  
_**And I can finally smell your perfume and not look around the room for you.**_  
_**And I can walk right by your picture in a frame and not feel a thing.**_

It took a year, a whole fucking year for Wade to get over his lover, to get over their song, to stop chasing that familiar silver Maserati so he could check and make sure its him, to see if he was with someone and if so then who. He had by now stopped looking for him, patrolling the hall ways after or during the shows. He had finally gone back to normal, being able to talk to all his and ...'s old friends. It felt good to get out and have a good time again. Yeah, today was a normal day.

Wade was seated on his bed, waiting around to go meet his parents, to go let them meet his new lover; Justin, soaking of which had just come out of the bathroom looking fine as fuck!

"Damn Justin..." Wade stared wide eyed.

"Much better than Drew huh?" It was said without Justin thinking, not knowing what he had just done to Wade.

Yes he was getting over everything but when he heard that name...

_**But when I hear your name,**_  
_**I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.**_  
_**And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.**_  
_**And nothin's changed, and we're still same.**_  
_**And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,**_  
_**And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:**_  
_**And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,**_  
_**Every time I hear your name.**_

In just a few seconds he was back there again. He could clearly feel the rain falling down onto his skin in the beginning of may, warm, not to hot or too cool, it was perfect. He was staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes, falling for Drew all over again. Nothing had changed at all, it was the same as always. Him and Drew, so in love, so easily fitting together.

He remembered Drew's voice, light on the May breeze .  
"Ah love ya Wade."

That's all it takes to keep Drew in his head for the rest of his day, the voice ringing in his head.

And it only happened every time he heard that name.

_**Got someone special in my life; everyone thinks she'll make a great wife.**_  
_**Dad says he thinks she's the one; reminds him of Mom when she was young.**_  
_**But it's way too soon to be talkin' 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.**_  
_**She's getting over someone too, kinda like me and you.**_  
_**And she talks about him every once in a while, and I just nod my head and smile,**_  
_**'cause I know exactly what she's goin' through; yeah, I've been there too.**_

Just had gone ahead and drove them over to meet Wade parents. Just was something special, way different for Drew, two very different people. Justin seemed to be perfect for him, and every one thought so.

Wade wasn't surprised to the least when his father took his arm and pulled him over to the side. He told his son that Justin was the once, the one to never let go. But Wade simply shrugged him off, it was far, far to early for that. ESPECIALLY talking about rings, Just was just getting over there break up too, he and heath Slater had been together for maybe a year, Drew and Wade had each other for almost six of them. Wade didn't mind when Just spoke of Heath, he understood but apparently Wade didn't, Justin dropped Heath, Wade was still hung up on Drew.

_**And when the conversation turns to you,**_  
_**I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",**_  
_**Kinda thought, and your face is all that I see.**_  
_**I know I can't go back but I still go back.**_  
_**And there we are, parked down by the riverside,**_  
_**And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,**_  
_**And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,**_  
_**Every time I hear your name.**_

Sadly for Wade, the world was against him because within only minutes of being home his mother asked about Drew and all Wade could think of what that Drew was the only one for him, fit him perfectly. Drew's face, his sexy, adorable face just just stuck in his head. Sure he couldn't go back, he had Justin and Drew had Sheamus but still, and it only happened when someone said his ex-lovers name. It got really bad when he remembered his first time with another man, with Drew. In his truck, down by the rive, the moon like making Drew's skin glow. It barely took anything to reduce him to nothing.  
Every time he heard his ex-loves name.

**_I stop thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid._**  
**_(Every time I hear your name.)_**  
**_I stop tryin' the change the things I can't change._**  
**_(Every time I hear your name.)_**  
**_In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,_**

Wade couldn't help but sigh as Justin gave him that certain look and stepped out of the room. It was time for Wade to just let him go completely, they were OVER and everyone knew it, he knew it. But in his head...in his head it was different.

**_I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky._**  
**_And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes._**  
**_That's all it takes, and I'm in that place._**  
**_And there we are, parked down by the riverside,_**  
**_And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time._**  
**_And I can't explain, but I'm in that place,_**  
**_Every time I hear your name._**

Wade took Justin home. He and Justin walked hand and hand to his room, only to see Drew and Shemmus walking down the same hallway,. Just expected hell but it didn't bother Wade an at all.  
And it wouldn't.  
Unless someone said his name.'  
it only ever happened.  
When he heard his exlovers name.


End file.
